The diary of an AvianHuman Hybrid
by TheFlock900
Summary: Angel comes back, but seven days later the flock gets in a fight, and the whole building blows up. Angel was standing too close...  The flock finds her diary.


_And __then __it __exploded__. We all heard the high pitched scream. "__Angel__!", __Iggy __screamed__, __at __the __same __time __I __yelled__ "__NO__!". __She __had __been __standing __to __close__... "__Is __she __alright__?" __Iggy __turned __to __me__, __but __all __he __got __was __a __sob __in __return__. __His __eyes __went __wide__. "__No__...", __He __breathed__. __I __sobbed__, __as __the __dust __cleared__. __Maybe __she __was __alright__. __Just __maybe__. __I __refused __to __let __myself __hope__. __When __the __dust __cleared__, __a __small __body __was __laying __on __the __concrete __ground__, __blond __hair __spilling __all __around __it__. __Oh __my __gosh__. __No__. __Please__. "__No__!" __I __cried __out__, __and __Iggy __followed __my __footsteps __as __I __headed __over __to __the __small __person__. __Gazzy __was __already__ there__, __crying __on __his __sisters __still __chest__. __Max __ran __over__, __and __held __up __Angel__'__s __pale __arm__, __checking __for __pulse __I __guess__. __Gazzy __looked __up __at __her__, __his __blue __eyes __just __the __tiniest __bit __hopeful__. __Max __gulped__, __and __then __bit __her __lip __and __shook __her __head__. __No__. __Gazzy __broke __down __again__, __crying__. __I __sobbed__, __and __ended __up __crying __with __my __hand __on __Gazzy__'__s shoulder__. __Max __sobbed __on __to __Fang__'__s __shoulder__. __And __even __Fang __was __in __tears__. __No__, __please __no__. __This __can__'__t __be __happening__, __SHE__'__S __ONLY __SEVEN __FOR __FREAKING __SAKE__! __I __know __she __left a__nd __all__, __but __she __has __only __been __back __for __a __flippin __week__. __Why__? Please, why? I sobbed, and the sound of the explosion rang in my ears..._

I woke up crying. Ever since she d-I mean passed away, it has always been the same dream. Nightmare, actually. Exactly like it had happened. Me and Iggy screaming in unison, Angel

still on the ground, Gazzy sobbing in to his sisters motionless chest... this week was horrible. She d-I mean passed away on Saturday, and today is Thursday. 5 days. The worst 5 days in my ENTIRE FLIPPIN LIFE. We _had_ to go tell Ella, and she cried for like two hours. wasn't as bad, she was like "Oh guys, I am so sorry".

"Um Nudge? Gazzy? Iggy? Fang? I think you guys might want to see this", Max yells from what used to be Angel's bedroom. I sighed, and sat up. Wait Max? I just woke up, for goodness sake, and she wasn't already comforting Gazzy?

I headed up the stairs, probably with bed-head and red-eyed, but who cares? I saw Gazzy, and gave him a small smile. This has been so hard on him. The hardest out of all of us. He

was red-eyed also, and weakly smiled back. Max was holding a notebook, with the words 'Diary of An Avian-Human Hybrid' written in purple ink across the top. "Nudge? Is this yours?",

She said, and I shook my head no way. "Then it can only be one person's..", Max trailed off and opened the small notebook. She gasped. "Out loud, please", Iggy requests, standing behind Gazzy. I nod.

"Ok..." Max says, and then clears her throat.

"January first. Our house.

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day I have been back. I think the whole flock has forgiven me for leaving, seeing as I am seven and was really, really mad. I know he hates to be hurt, and I think I'd hurt

him by leaving. If he ever finds this, I am so sorry. I am hiding this diary from Max, seeing as she'd probably make me destroy it. Fang is so cool, you know? He can like, become invisible

or something like that. Max says he is like a chameleon, but I have never seen a chameleon, so I have no idea what she is talking about.

Oh gosh! Max is calling! I gotta go!

_**Angel**__**."**_

Everyone, even Max, gasps on the last line,(**AN**-Angel, not the chameleon) and me and Gazzy are in tears by the end of the note. "Read the next one?", Max asks us, and everyone nods. She sits on the bed and begins to read.

"Max's Mom's house, January 2.

Dear Diary,

The reason Max called yesterday, was she saw a flyboy outside of the window. Sure enough, there were tons. They attacked our house. We won though, like always. Max, Fang, and

Iggy are the best fighters. They rock.

We are at 's house now. Max's Mom. She tells me to call her Mom though. I am glad we are here. Her and Ella are so nice. Plus she makes the best cookies! And its sooooo obvious Iggy

likes Ella, and Ella LOVES Iggy. Like love, loves. That is so awesome!

Oh! Cookies are ready!

_**Angel**__**."**_

I smiled at the memory, and Max did too. Even though I was still crying. And so was Gazzy. I walked over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. He sniffed, and gave a small smile upward to me.

"She kept this, without us knowing?", Iggy asks, awestruck.

Max nods. "Lets read two every day, like a mermorial for Angel!", I say, suddenly exited. Gazzy nods, and Fang says "Why not?" Max smiles.

_**AN**__**:**_ Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review to tell me!

And ooooh! Did I see some Nazzy romance? (I don't know if that is what you call it, so I made that up)


End file.
